Now I Know You
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: This is one of my older stories that I never thought I'd publish. I rewrote most of it and made it a little bit better. PLEASE RR!


Disclaimer: I don't know or own anyone in this story except the made up people. All the wrestlers are owned by WWFE and Vince McMahon NOT ME!

About 6 months ago I met my brother Adam's friend Matt. He's really sweet and we've been dating for 3 months secretly, Adam doesn't have a clue.

I was just sitting at home on my bed, listening to the radio in my bedroom. I was humming along with the song quietly when the phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Hi Gwen."

" Matt!"

" Hey sweetie, do you wanna go out today?"

" Yeah, Adam won't be around all day."

" Cool, I'll come pick you up?"

" Yeah."

" Okay, I'll see ya soon."

" Okay Matt."

" Bye Gwen."

" Bye Matt."

I walked down the stairs and sat on the couch to wait for Matt. Now, the only reason my brother doesn't know about Matt and I is because Adam doesn't think I should date wrestlers. I don't really care about what Adam says I should and shouldn't do, I mean I'm grateful that my brother is looking out for me but he can't and won't tell me who to date. There was a knock on the door, I got up and opened it to see Matt standing there with a smile on his face.

" Hi Matty." I greeted him.

" Hi Gwen."

" Come on in for a minute I gotta write Adam a note, ya know, telling him where I am." I said.

" What are you gonna say?" Matt asked.

" I'm gonna say I went out with Ashley." I said.

" Does she know?" Matt questioned.

" Oh yeah, we do this all the time, if Adam asks her she says we're about to leave."

" You're so evil." Matt said, in his deliciously deep accent, kissing my neck.

" Thank you." I said, turning to face Matt.

" You look hot today Gwen."

" I try," I joked. " Lemme write this note and then we'll go okay."

" Okay."

__

Adam,

I went out w/ Ashley and I'll call ya later. Don't wait up for me Well be gone for a while.

Love you,

Gwenie

" See, that's what I do all the time." I said, showing Matt the note.

" Good job sweetie." Matt said, giving me another kiss.

" Come on, let's go." I said.

" Yeah."

" Where are we going Baby?" I asked.

" Wherever you want, we can go anywhere." Matt said.

" Let's just go somewhere we can talk, we never do that much." I said.

" We can go to my house, nothing's going on there." Matt suggested.

" Cool," I said. " Damn I'm glad Adam and I moved down here, but I still don't know why I choose to live with him."

Matt smiled. " I understand," He said. " But I'm glad you're here too."

" I miss you so much, we never get to see each other." I said.

" I know Gwenie, but it's only cause Adam doesn't want us together and I still don't know why." Matt said.

" Adam doesn't want me dating wrestlers." I said.

" Why?" Matt asked.

" I don't know, I kinda tune him out when he starts that relationship talk." I said.

" You just don't listen?"

" Nope, he says all this stuff about not being around and blah, blah, blah, I just don't listen."

" You have a short attention span, don't you Gwen." Matt joked.

" When it comes to Adam's ramblings." I laughed.

" We're here." Matt said.

Matt and I walked into his house. We sat on the couch and talked for a while. We decided to order Chinese for dinner. Matt and I ate and watched a movie.

" I hate that we have to sneak around like we do Matt." I said, putting my feet up on the couch and my head in his lap.

" I do too Gwen." Matt said, running his hand over my hair.

" Why can't we just tell Adam?" I complained.

" Gwen, Adam doesn't want us dating as it is, now, how would Adam react if you were to go and say we've been dating secretly for 3 months?"

" I guess you're right Matty." I said.

" It's actually almost four months now you know." Matt pointed out.

" Yeah, next week." I said, sitting up.

" Yup." Matt said, pulling me into is lap.

" I'm coming to the arena with Adam tomorrow." I told Matt.

" You are?"

" Yup," I said. " Do you think we can get any time together tomorrow?"

" I dunno, maybe." Matt said.

" I hope so."

*The Next Day*

" Gwen, come on we're gonna be late!" Adam called.

" I'm coming Adam!" I yelled.

I picked up my bag and walked downstairs. Adam put mine and his things in the trunk. I walked out the door behind Adam and we left for the airport.

" So what'd you and Ashley do last night?"

" What?" I asked absentmindedly. 

" You and Ashley, you went out last night."

" Oh yeah, we just hung out, watched a movie, ordered some Chinese and talked the usual gossip." I said.

" Sounds just like you two." Adam remarked.

" Shut up!"

" So what made you wanna come with me this time Gwenie?" Adam asked.

" No particular reason really, I just wanted to hang with my big brother, ya know, like we used to do." I said.

" Yeah I know."

Adam and I finally arrived at the airport. We talked for a while on the plane, joking most of the time, just bonding like we used to do years ago and we haven't done in a while. When we got off the plane we drove straight to the arena. I walked with Adam to his dressing room while he got settled and wanted to wander off on my own for a while.

" Adam, I'm going to find Amy okay." I said.

" Alright." Adam said, giving me a hug.

__

' Where I find Amy, I shall find Matt.' I said to myself.

I walked down the hall and found the lockeroom that Amy and the Hardyz were in and knocked on the door.

" Come in!" Called a familiar male voice.

" Matt." I said, shutting the door behind me.

" Gwen, what are you doing down here?" Matt asked, giving me a kiss.

" I told Adam I was coming to see Amy." I said.

" Come here you." Matt whispered, pulling me into his arms.

Matt wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. The next thing I heard was the door open and someone call my full name.

" Gwen Erin Copeland, what the hell are you doing!!"

I spun around and saw no other than my brother Adam standing there, totally pissed off, seeing me wrapped up in Matt's arms, kissing him.

" Adam." I chocked out.

" What's going on?" Adam asked.

" Nothing Adam, absolutely nothing." I lied.

" It didn't look like nothing Gwen." Adam snapped at me.

" Look Adam, it was nothing, an innocent kiss that's all." Matt said.

" How many times have I told **you**to keep you hands off my sister. Friend or not Matt, you know how I feel!" Adam shot.

" Adam shut up, I don't care if you approve or not but I got news for ya." I said, stepping up to him, filled with rage.

" What's that Gwen?" Adam asked.

" Matt and I have been dating for the past 3 months. And YOU didn't have a clue!" I said.

Adam looked at me with surprise and anger in his eyes. I had surprised myself, I didn't think I'd ever tell Adam. The next thing I felt was a had coming across my face hard. I held the throbbing part of my cheek, the tears flooded out of my eyes. Adam stood there, looking at his hand, stupefied.

" Gwen I'm..."

" NO ADAM SAVE IT!" I screamed, tearing out door.

I heard Matt yell something at Adam but I wasn't paying attention. I kept running down the hall, I didn't know where I was going, I just kept running. As I was running, I tripped on the heel on my boot and fell, but into someone's arms; it was Jay. Surrounding me with concern in their eyes were Jason, Jeff, and Amy.

" Gwen, what's wrong?" Jay asked.

" Jason leave me alone!" I sobbed, pulling away from him.

" Gwen, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, putting his arm around me.

" Jeff let me go!" I cried.

" No, I won't let you go, Gwen what's wrong?"

I sucked up my tears and slowly told my friends what happened.

"...And the next thing I knew Adam slapped me, right across the face." I sobbed, leaning my head on Amy's shoulder who hugged me.

" He hit you?" Amy asked, gently lifting my head off her shoulder.

I shook my head and hugged Amy. She hugged me tight, trying to comfort me.

" I just want to talk to Matt right now." I sniffled.

" Jeff, Jason, go find Matt." Amy said.

" The don't have to, I'm right here." Matt said.

" Oh Matt!" I cried, practically jumping into his arms.

" Gwen." Matt said softly, holding me tight.

" We have to talk." I sniffled.

" I know Gwen, I know." Matt whispered.

" You guys go work it out, the venue doesn't start for another hour." Jeff said sympathetically. 

" Thanks little bro." Matt said.

Matt and I left and went back down the hallway where we came. We went back into the lockeroom, Adam had left and Matt and I were alone.

" I'm sorry this happened to you Gwen." Matt said in a sorrowful whisper.

" It's okay Matt..."

" No it's not okay..."

" Matt wait, before you get into all this, there's something I need to tell you."

" What baby?" He asked.

" Well...this is really hard for me to tell you...I don't really know where to begin. Matt...I know I'm not one to hide anything from you because I love you so much. But this is just one of the hardest things I've EVER had to tell you," I sighed deeply. " Matt...I'm pregnant."

" Gwen...you're pregnant...you're sure?"

" I'm sure Matt...100% sure. I'm gonna have a baby Matt...and I'm glad to know...because I wouldn't be happy any other way that you're the Dad. I'm carrying your child Matt."

" Gwen...this is overwhelming...it's amazing! This is wonderful! I can't believe this!" Matt exclaimed, hugging me.

" Me either Matt...me either."

**4 Years Later**

" Aaron Jaime Hardy get you're little butt down here now!" I called to my 4-year-old son.

" Coming Mommy!"

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, tapping my foot impatiently, being a single Mother is hell, especially with a four year old little boy. Wondering what I mean by 'Single Mother'? Well not too long before A.J. was born, Matt decided that he couldn't handle the pressure of being a parent then and basically split on me and I haven't seen him in years. I'm doing fine on my own as a matter of fact, Adam's been a real stand up Uncle for A.J. He takes care of him and has spoiled the poor boy rotten, but I love my son. He doesn't know that Matt is his father...and it's gonna be so hard to tell him. I was supposed to be at Adam's house with A.J. shortly because Adam was having a surprise birthday party for Jay and he wanted me to come and bring A.J. There was no telling who was gonna be there either.

Tired of waiting for A.J. to come downstairs, I walked upstairs and into his bedroom.

" A.J. put the toys away and let's go, we have to be at Uncle Adam's house in 10 minutes!" I said, taking an action figure from his hand.

" MOMMY!"

" You can bring two toys okay A.J. but come on, we have to go."

" Okay Mom."

He picked out the two toys he wanted to take and held them up. I nodded and picked him up.

" Okay, let's go now alright baby?"

" Okay!"

I smiled and carried A.J. downstairs and put his jacket on him. We left the house and headed to Adam's house. We were a few minutes late but knowing Jay, he'd be later than I was. Taking A.J. by the hand we walked up to the house and I rang the doorbell. Adam opened the door and smiled.

" Hey Sis," He let us in. " Hey big man! What's up?"

" Nothing Uncle Adam."

" So who's all here huh?" I asked, hanging my and A.J.'s jackets on the coat rack by the door.

" Jay, he's actually here on time, a few friends from up north, Amy, Trish, a few of the WWF crew, Jeff." Adam stopped there.

" Is Matt here?" I asked cautiously.

" Yeah...he's here," Adam said. " Hey A.J. why don't you go upstairs and your playroom here and play huh buddy?"

" Okay!" 

I watched my son as he jumped up the stairs happily and made a mad dash for his toy room at Adam's house.

" I haven't seen Matt in years." I said quietly.

" I know." Adam said.

" My God Adam, Aaron looks just like him. He's missed four years of his son's life. I still don't understand it." I said, trying not to cry.

" Hey, hey! Come on sis, cheer up. There's other people here you can socialize with don't worry about Matt unless the situation comes up."

" Okay Adam."

" Come on, I know Jay is DYING to see you again!"

I smiled and walked into the T.V. room with Adam. The first person to see me and give me a bone-shattering hug was Jeff Hardy.

" GWENIE!" He cried, running up to me and engulfing me in a bear hug.

" Jeff you big goof let me go!" I giggled.

Jeff laughed and put me down. " Hey kiddo, how's life?"

" Pretty good. How about you?"

" Hey I'm still here so I'm thankful."

" That's good to hear."

" Gwenie Copeland, Gwenie Copeland." I heard a singsong voice from behind me that was none other than Jason Reso.

I turned around and gave him a big hug. " Hey Jay! Long time no see!"

" Tell me about it! Where've you been hiding out girl?"

" Nowhere. I've been at home. Taking care of A.J. Doing the 'Mom' stuff." I replied.

" Oh! That's right! How old is the little guy now?" Jeff asked.

" He just turned 4 last week."

" Man, time flies don't it? It seems like only yesterday we were all down at the arena wrecking havoc all over the place." Jeff joked.

I couldn't help but laugh. " Yeah seems like it."

" Hey Gwen!" 

I turned around and Amy was there, a bright smile on her face.

" Amy!" I hugged her tightly.

" I've missed you girl! I haven't seen you in so long!"

" I missed you too Amy."

" How are you?"

" I'm great! How've you been?"

" Damn good," She said. " Sooo! How's the little one?"

" He's great. He's upstairs playing right now."

" Why didn't you let him come down here," Jay asked. " We'll be nice to him."

" Yeah!" Jeff and Amy said.

" Okay, I'll get him."

I walked out of the room and out to the stairwell where I met up with Matt Hardy for the first time in four LONG years.

" Gwen?"

" Yeah. Hi Matt."

" H...Hey! How are you? How've you been?"

" Good. You?"

" Pretty good, can't complain."

" That's great," I smiled weakly and turned to the stairs. " HEY A.J.! Come on downstairs buddy!"

" Who's A.J.?" Matt asked.

" You'll see."

A few seconds later A.J. came running out of the room and towards the stairs.

" Walk! Down the stairs Aaron." I said.

Slowly, one at a time, A.J. made his way downstairs.

" Yes Mommy?"

" Come on, Uncle Jay wants to see you."

" Okay Mom."

I watched as A.J. walked out to the T.V. room, immediately meeting up with Jay.

" Gwen...is that who I think it is?" Matt asked.

" Your son." I said coldly.

" He's so big." Matt remarked.

" Yeah, he's **four**. His birthday was last week," I choked on tears. " Do you wanna know what he asked me Matt?"

" What?"

" He asked me...he asked me where his Daddy was...and I couldn't tell him, because I didn't know. All I could tell him was that his Daddy was traveling...I don't want him to think that his Dad doesn't care about him...I sure as hell hope you do Matt Hardy...because if you think this is bad...oh the shit hasn't even begun to hit the fan. I can't even begin to imagine the kind of questions he's gonna ask when he gets older! Matt...you missed four years of your son's life! Probably the most important for years, when he needs the most guidance. **He needs his father! **Adam has been his father figure since the day he was born Matt. I think it's time he knew who his real father is. But if you don't give a damn about your son then don't bother, I've been doing fine on my own for four years and I certainly don't need the help now if you don't care." I said, sniffing back tears.

" Gwen...I never said I didn't care about him. I may not know him...hell I don't even know his name! But he's my son and I do care about him. I know I've acted like an asshole father and there's not way around that Gwen...and I should have been there from the start but I wasn't...because I was scared," Matt gulped. " I was afraid I wasn't going to be the kind of parent that he would have deserved Gwen. So I bailed...I know it's worse than me being a bad parent but I...I don't even know Gwen."

" His name is Aaron Jaime Hardy, his birthday is November 27th, and he goes by A.J. I don't know what else to tell you Matt except that he needs his father before it's way too late." I said, turning and walking back to the T.V. room.

**Later**

The only people that were left at Adam's house were Amy, Jeff, Matt, A.J., and I. Amy was playing a game with A.J. with a deck of cards on the floor and the rest of us were just sitting around talking.

" Man, it could be another four years before we see each other again guys, maybe we should do an annual thing." Jeff joked.

" That's not a bad idea." Adam and I chorused.

" You two ARE related."

" Man Gwen! He beat me again!" Amy exclaimed.

" What are you doing Amy Dumas?"

" I taught him how to play 21! It's a counting game!" She said.

" Dang Gwen! Amy taught your son to count all the way to 21!"

" He can count higher than that," I said. " You should listen to him sometimes. He'll start school soon."

I couldn't help but steal a look at Matt. He had a mix of emotions in his chocolate eyes. I excused myself from the small group to get something to drink and Adam was close behind me.

" Are you gonna tell him?" He asked quietly.

" A.J.? I don't know, Matt's seen him...he didn't even know his name Adam," I spat softly. " I just don't know if I can do that to A.J."

" Sis, you have to think about what's best for A.J., whether it's better for him to have TWO loving parents or just one. I know you love your son Gwenie but you have to understand that Matt cares about him too."

" I know he does Adam, but it's not just forgive and forget. There's a lot of issues in between that go along with all the new problems that have surfaced."

" Don't you want him to know? I mean didn't you just tell me over the phone a few days ago that A.J. asked about his Dad on his birthday? Gwen you need to tell him and do it soon kiddo, stop keeping this from him because in the long run, it could hurt him worse than anything." Adam said, leaving the kitchen.

I stood there in the kitchen for a minute thinking about what Adam had said. And as usual he was right, A.J. did need to know about Matt being his Dad, he did need to know that he had a father that cares about him. It doesn't mean that Matt and I have to be on the same page with each other, just when it comes to our son.

__

'This is the best for A.J. and that's all that matters.' I said to myself.

I sighed deeply and poked me head out the kitchen door.

" Matt, can I talk to you please?"

" Yeah..." He said, slowly getting up.

" Listen Matt...I know I pretty much blew up earlier but it was because I wasn't thinking right. I was just angry about the whole situation but I realized that A.J. needs to know about you. He needs to know that he has a father that cares about him Matt. So...would you please come over tomorrow...around 1:00 unless you're busy." I said.

" No, I'm free...I'll be there." Matt said.

" Okay, thank you Matt."

" Yeah...no problem."

I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the floor with Amy and A.J., watching them play the game. After about an hour A.J. and fallen asleep and I knew it was time for me to get going.

" Well, I think it's time for me to get going, A.J.'s down for the 3 count," I winked at all the wrestlers. " And it's time to head home."

" Okay sis, I'll call you tomorrow okay." Adam said.

" Okay Adam," I said. " It was awesome getting to see all of you again! Let's not wait another four years to do it again!"

I got hugs from everybody, including Matt, gathered up my sleeping son and left for home. The next day at about 5 minutes to 1 I was sitting on the couch with A.J. next to me and we were watching some kind of kiddy cartoon. A.J. was beaming from ear to ear, singing the songs along from the show. It made me smile to see him so happy. It amazed me how much he looked like his father. The chocolate brown eyes and 'elf' nose as I liked to call it, it amazed me every day to see him and almost be looking at an exact reflection of Matt. A few minutes later there came a knock on the door. I shut off the T.V. getting a groan from A.J. and opened it. Right on time, it was Matt.

" Hey." He said, hands jammed in his pockets.

" Hi, come on in," I said, picking up A.J. who was by my feet. " Go ahead and have a seat.

Matt sat down in the chair next to the couch. I sat on the couch with A.J. in my lap. I turned my attention to the little boy so I could being to break the news to him.

" A.J., remember on your birthday when you asked where you Daddy was?" I said to him.

" Uh-huh."

" Uh-huh?"

" Yes. I mean." 

" And well I said he was traveling."

" Yes Mommy."

" Well A.J. I think it's time for you to meet your Daddy baby."

" Really Mommy? I get to meet my Daddy?"

" You sure do baby boy," I said, a few tears sliding down my face. " You sure do."

" Don't cry Mommy. What's wrong?"

" Nothing baby, nothing." I wiped my face.

I couldn't shake the image of how excited he was when I told him that he was going to meet his father. His eyes lit up so bright and his smile got bigger than I ever saw it.

" Mommy...where is my Daddy?"

" Aaron sweetie, you're Daddy's right there." I pointed at Matt.

A.J. gave Matt a look " You're my Daddy?" He asked softly.

" Yeah bud, I'm you're Dad."

A.J. slowly wiggled off my lap and went to Matt. He eyed him strangely for a moment and then smiled.

" Daddy......will you pick me up?"

Matt smiled a HUGE smile and picked the boy up and spun him around. I couldn't help but smile, they both looked so happy. A.J.'s joyous giggles filled the room as I cried tears of joy that my son finally knew his father.

END.


End file.
